Brad loves Patrick, Brad hits Patrick
by Sloth Ale
Summary: 50 sentences for 50 word prompts. With Brad and Patrick as the focus. By Ale.


**#1 Comfort**

As he watches the screen with his arm around Chrissy, Brad is glad he can use Rachel McAdams's, rather than Ryan Gosling's, nakedness as an excuse for why his pants have gotten uncomfortably tight.

**#2 Soft**

He realizes, after the initial shock of it all, that Patrick's touches and caresses were much softer than he thought they'd be.

**#3 Potatoes**

Charlie put the icepack to his face and Patrick says "I don't know, maybe he's self-conscious about his potato-shaped ball." Charlie doesn't understand this, and Patrick is kind of chuckling and crying at the same time.

**#4 Telephone**

Brad didn't call on the phone much, he'd usually just leave Patrick a note or throw rocks at his window, whenever he does, though, Patrick finds it nice that all he wants to do is talk.

**#5 Pain**

Brad know why he did it, he did it because he wanted Patrick to feel the pain his father gave him, to know what you deserve when you're like he is, like they are, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel tears falling from his eyes and blood fell from Patrick's nose.

**#6 Rain**

Patrick likes kissing in the rain, thinks its romantic and all, so Brad doesn't mind when the golf course sprinklers go off.

**#7 Dark**

Brad really wished he could say he only made love to Patrick in dark room, that that's what he wanted, lights off, but it would be a lie, because he'll miss the look in his eyes.

**#8 Rational**

The rational thing to do is spit it his face, punch him, or walk away, but Patrick was never rational when it came to Brad.

**#9 Touch**

He has touched Brad in public, in fact he once jerked him off under a McDonald's table after a football away game.

**#10 Weakness**

Once Sam asked him how he could live with it, but Patrick didn't say he did, he just told her that Brad was his one weakness, his kryptonite.

**#11 Chocolate**

Patrick licked melted chocolate off of Brad for his birthday, it was pretty weird, and dirty.

**#12 Tears**

Even with all the built up sadness, Brad only let tears fall when Patrick was beside him.

**#13 Hell**

Brad asked if he was going to go to hell for this, and Patrick mumbled a "no" as he kissed his way back up the quarterback's stomach.

**#14 Freedom**

Patrick knows now that he's in college and out of Pittsburg he should feel free, but he still has a shell of memories, all featuring Brad, surrounding and suffocating him.

**#15 Life**

"Everything comes to an end," Brad thought, "School, Patrick, my life had to sooner or later."

**#16 Hands**

Brad's hands were bigger than Patrick's, but not nearly as skilled.

**#17 Hysterical**

By Patrick's strange, overbearing laugh, you'd almost think it was hysterical how his boyfriend beat him up at school.

**#17 Sex**

Brad asks, "How does it even work? Like, sex between to guys I mean." And that's when Patrick takes his hand and leads him upstairs.

**#18 Hair**

"You're hair's getting long," Chase, one of Brad's football buddies, tells Patrick as they walk past each other in the school hallway, "Almost like a chick, faggot!"

**#19 Melody**

Patrick listens to that band The Smiths a lot, he'd hum to their melodies when he got dressed.

**#20 Asleep**

Patrick gave Brad the mix tape with "Asleep" on it, and after Brad listened to it he kissed him and asked if he was okay.

**#21 Death**

He thought about it a lot, but decided as long as Patrick was around he could deal with it.

**#22 Yellow**

That fact that Brad wasn't dancing with him, but that girl (a girl whose favorite band is _Coldplay_, no less), made his stomach sick.

**#23 Five**

They'd already made love five times before he could stand to do it sober.

**#24 Shakespeare**

It's crazy, but Brad was so romantic under his window—like Romeo (except Romeo never tried to hit Juliet so hard).

**#25 Segment**

He knew Patrick would get that question (the one about line segments) right, that's how he left and Brad's still here.

**#26 Picture**

Patrick's therapist told him to draw pictures, but was uncomfortable when they were all sketches of a football player's naked body.

**#27 Left**

It was perfect, he slept on the left and Patrick on the right, but Brad didn't usually stick around long enough for them both to migrate to the middle.

**#28 Dean**

Patrick was almost ashamed to be crying over someone who didn't even know that James Dean was gay.

**#29 Second**

Brad calling _him_ a fag? That's hilarious. Really, the guy could go to Second City.

**#30 Fight**

The people around him yelling "Fight!", cheering as Patrick's face was smashed in made him want to turn and hit his other classmates as well.

**#31 Film**

Patrick's new boyfriend was in film school, Brad always found film student pretentious.

**#32 Christ**

Patrick didn't think that Jesus would mind if someone was gay, but Brad knew better.

**#33 State**

They were three states away now, but their feelings weren't like their zip codes, they didn't change.

**#34 Trapped**

When Patrick left Pittsburgh he wouldn't feel so trapped anymore, now if only Brad was so lucky.

**#35 Libido**

And Patrick thought _his_ libido was insatiable!

**#36 Outage**

Brad loved power outages because of all the cuddling for warmth, he'd never admit it, though.

**#37 Deuce**

After going through his Beach Boys phase, Patrick called Brad his "Little Deuce Coop" for weeks.

**#38 Lace**

Brad really shouldn't be surprised of all the laciness Patrick's Frank N. Furter costume entailed.

**#39 Fan**

It was hot, a fan would've been helpful, but the two boys didn't want to untangle each other to get one.

**#40 Boob**

"Chrissy made me feel her boobs," Brad cried. "It was _horrible!"_

**#41 Sweater**

Sam never asked where the blood on his sweater came from.

**#42 Blue**

When he used to feel blue, he'd think of Brad. Now when he feels blue, it's because of Brad.

**#43 Smother**

Brad told Patrick he was smothering him, but he must've been imagining things, because he hadn't seen Patrick since graduation.

**#44 Christmas**

When Patrick came home for Christmas, Brad knew their relationship would start up again for the time he was there. Now he just wishes he had more.

**#45 Leather**

Brad learned two things about leather after the Rocky Horror screening: it looked good and tight, and it was hard to get off.

**#46 Long**

Patrick thought Brad liked his long hair because it made him look like a girl, but Brad really just liked to _grab it._

**#47 Bruise**

Patrick liked his bruises, thought they made him look tough. He didn't notice that they made Brad look sick.

**#48 Jazz**

The speed of Patrick's jazz hands should've been a good sign.

**#49 Shelf**

Brad kept all the pictures of him and Patrick on a shelf that no one else could reach.

**#50 Whole**

Would it be too cheesy if Brad said that after seeing Patrick again, he felt whole for the first time in a long time?


End file.
